“Surviving the Accident”
by cartoony93
Summary: This story is about the deep inner feelings of Neil... and how he really feels inside… not the beauty… not the fooling around… but the love and the accident… come in to read the story… the story that will go thru a hard time for Neil and for you... this t
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving The Accident**

"Hey guys!" Said Neil in a hard way after being late to the park again

"Hey Neil… you are late… AGAIN!" Said Atlanta yelling at him

"Ok chill… it is only Saturday…." Said Neil making up any stupid excuse

"Whatever…" said Theresa rolling her eyes

"Hey guys I think here is a good picnic spot!" Said Odie as he pointed to the floor

"Good! Now get out your boom box Theresa! I want to listen to the music!" Said Jay as he sat down on the floor

bAs the Titans listened to the radio later…/b

"Hey guys out there! Are you guys a fan of… hmm… lets say the most talented singer… Mariah Cherry! Yes ya'll 1 winner… 5 friends… just chilling! Said the radio spokesman speaking

"AHHH!!! MARIAH CHERRY IN CONCERT! WE HAVE TO WIN THOSE TICKETS!" Yelled Atlanta

"I know! She is a very nice singer!" Said Archie in a exciting way

"I love that singer! I can't just stop listening to her!" Said Herry

"Who is she?" Asked Neil as he was eating his sandwich

"Um… dude… she is so cool!" Said Jay

"We have to go see her!" Said Odie when all of a sudden the spokes lady went back on

"Alright ya'll when I say GO everyone who wants to when free tickets to Mariah call 411-0000 and who ever is the 6th caller will when the tickets!... GO!" Said the Spokesman in an exciting way as all the titans started calling the number on there phones….

"WE GOT A WINNER AND…" Said the Spokesman

"ITS ME… YES, YES, YES I WON!" Yelled Archie as everyone gathered him excited!


	2. Chapter 2

2

Invisible

"Ok Mr. Archie… you get to bring only 5 friends with you!" Said the spokesperson talking to Archie on the phone!

"Ok no problem!" Said Archie

"Your Limo will be waiting Friday Night at 6!" Said the Spokesperson as she played a song closing the conversation with Archie

"YES YOU! GUYS!" Said Jay

"We have to get ready!" Said Atlanta

"But… we have one problem!" Said Herry

"What?" Said everyone"

"Where 7! Only 6 can come! Remember?" Said Herry

"Oh… um…" Said Archie

"That's easy! Neil doesn't have to come… I mean he doesn't really like music anyway!" Said Atlanta solving the problem in a selfish way

"But…" Started talking Neil but he got cut off

"Oh yes! That's right!" Said Jay in an excited way and relieved that he gets to go

"True! I mean you can stay home with your mirror!" Said Odie

"Yup, that's all you care about anyway!" Said Herry as all 6 Titans started walking home talking about the concert… as they left there friend… Neil… ALONE!

"It's not fair!" Said Neil in a low voice starting to walk starring at the ground

"Just because Im not obsessed with music it doesn't mean I don't like it!" Said Neil getting nervous!

"I WISH… I WISH! I WISH SOMETHING REALLY BAD HAPPENS THAT THEY CAN'T GO TO A CONCERT AT ALL!" Yelled Neil so loud trying to empty the anger from his mind

"And im really, really serious!" Said Neil as he stopped and watched the sunset 


	3. Chapter 3

3

bMeanwhile its Friday – 6:00 The Titans left to the concert and now Neil is sitting down with nothing to do!/b

"It's not fair! There is nothing to do!" Said Neil talking to himself

"I guess I could watch a little T.V so I can get my nerves down… and I can waste time!" Said Neil as he walked to the TV

"Ah Ha! That's so funny!" Said Neil laughing a couple of minutes later while watching a comedy show

"WHAT! Breaking News: 6 Teenagers have died in a car crash down Wyandotte's road! Our reporter states that a Limo going to a Mariah concert got in a crash with a bus causing all 6 Teenagers including the driver... dead." Read Neil as he dropped his cup of pop.

"NO IT COULDN'T BE! IT COULDN'T! IM COMING GUYS! IM COMING!!" Yelled Neil as he went outside and drove away

"I can't believe it! It is all my fault… I should have never been jealous and wished that horrible wish!" Said Neil as a flashback came into his mind of how he wished something bad happens to his dead friends

"THEY HAVE TO LIVE… OR ELSE…. I WONT LIVE!" Yelled Neil speeding up the car

"No please! Doctor tell me everything…." As Neil started talking he stopped… faced the floor and a tear came down… as he saw his friend's dead… blood…. Cut…. And he couldn't take it!

"I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING" Yelled Neil 


End file.
